


Oklahoma Skies

by haderz_gonna_hade



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, IT - Stephen King, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, For funsies, I'm trying to be as accurate as possible to young bill hader, high school sweethearts, there will be smut eventually, this is an outlet for my feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haderz_gonna_hade/pseuds/haderz_gonna_hade
Summary: It was July 3rd, 1996. The early morning sun bled weakly into the bedroom of Clara Walters. Half-packed boxes were strewn about the teenager’s room, filled with picture frames, clothes, and miscellaneous school supplies. Even though she still had well over a month before college started, Clara liked to plan ahead. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, was a bit of a mess. He could be described as an insufferable smart-ass with a great sense of humor and a big dream. He didn’t really have a solid plan to fulfill that dream, but she always believed in him. He wanted to make movies. He was obsessed with film and directing. Being the excellent girlfriend that she was, she had arranged for them to drive out to her grandparents’ farm that day so that he and his friends could shoot a movie.
Relationships: Bill Hader / original female character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Clara awoke to the sound of birds and the neighbor’s vacuum. She squinted in the sunlight coming through the window and promptly rolled over with a groan. Quite unexpectedly, she rolled into someone. Clara’s sleepiness wore off instantly as she realized who was with her.

“Shit! Bill, wake up!”

He stirred and awoke with a start.

“What, shit what time is it?”

“8:30, you gotta get out of here,” Clara said with an urgent whisper

“Fuck,” he yawned as he began to gather his things. He quickly threw his pants on and began frantically looking for his shirt. Clara starts searching as well but they both couldn’t find it.

“Here wear this.” She tossed him her over-sized Oklahoma State t-shirt and he threw it on without thinking. Suddenly they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The young lovers looked at each other in terror.

“Go go go!” she whispered as she ushered Bill towards the window. He climbed out feet first, Clara was right there ready to close the window behind him. To her horror, Bill paused for a moment.

“What are you doing? My mom could walk in any second! Hurry up!”

“Not without a kiss first” he replied with a smug grin.

Clara rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her smile. She leaned over and kissed him quickly and he continued his escape.

“You’re gonna get me into trouble one of these days, Hader” she called out to him.

“Oh I intend to, Ms. Walters” he replied while lighting up a cigarette.

Not a moment after Clara closed the window, her mother knocked on her door. Mrs. Walters was the type of parent to barge in after knocking without waiting for a response.

“Clara, I’m doing a load of laundry, you got anything you need washed?” she said already picking up a few things off the floor.

“Uh yeah,” Clara went over to her clothes hamper by her closet.

While she was busy grabbing her laundry, she heard her mother exclaim, “Why in the world is there a shirt on your lampshade?”

_Shit _she thought, “Uh I don’t know how tha-“

“Clara this isn’t yours, is this… did Bill stay the night over here?” She asked disappointedly.

“Please don’t tell dad.” Clara said apologetically. Her mother sighed

“Okay then, but you and I will need to have a talk, young lady.”

“Thanks mom, I’m really sorry”

“Oh you’re gonna be, we’ll talk later”

“Yes ma’am”

Clara tried to go back to sleep for a little while but found it impossible to rest her racing mind. Bill filled her every thought. His smile, those kind blue eyes, his great sense of humor… She was really going to miss him when school started, but they still had the rest of the summer together. It was going to be nearly two whole months of movie-going, misbehaving, and shenanigans with the sweetest boy in Oklahoma. In fact, they had shenanigans scheduled on that very afternoon. Bill and a few of his buddies wanted to shoot a film in a cornfield, and Clara’s grandparents owned a small farm about 40 minutes outside the city. Poppy and Nana Walters had only met Bill once at graduation. He had a dumb beard back then which he thought made him look really cool, but they did not think the same way. Clara was very glad when he decided to shave it to look more “academical” for college, but the damage had been done with the old folks and they were a bit wary of he and Clara’s relationship. Nonetheless, they had graciously given Bill permission to film on their property.

After about an hour of tossing and turning, Clara decided it was time to get up and start preparing for her starring role. She rang up Bill’s house and Bill Sr. answered the phone.

“Well hello there, Miss Clara. Billy, Clara’s on the phone! How are ya kiddo?”

“I’m well, thank you.”

“Staying out of trouble?”

“Trying my best to,” Clara laughed. Bill Sr. had been like a second father to her ever since she had started dating Bill.

“Good to hear. I know my boy’s a troublemaker. I’m glad to hear you’re setting him straight. Did I ever tell you about the time Billy threw that baseball at-”

“Dad, I was like nine. Let it go!” Bill huffed indignantly, as he picked up on the other line.

Bill Sr. chuckled at his son’s embarrassment, “Alright Billy. I won’t tell her, yet. It was nice to speak to you, Clara. Come by for dinner sometime, will ya?”

“I will. Bye, Mr. Hader!” The line clicked as Bill’s dad hung up.

“I break one window and that’s all I hear about for the rest of time,” Bill muttered as Clara giggled at her disgruntled boyfriend.

“So, what time will you be ready to go?”

“Uh. I’m ready right now. I just gotta grab the tripod and put it in the car. Duffy’s sick and Archie couldn’t get out of his family Fourth of July party, so it’s just you and me, baby”

“Aw man, bummer. So, are we just shooting b-roll today or should I still bring my dress?”

“You should bring it. I can still shoot a couple of your scenes. It’ll give me a chance to figure out the framing too”

“Okay nerd. Wanna come get me in a half-hour?”

“Sounds good. Hey did you ever find my shirt?”

“Yeah, I have it. Speaking of which, what are you wearing today?”

“Uh, a t-shirt and basketball shorts”

“Could you put on something nice. My grandparents are not so easy to please.”

“Okay let me just go grab my tuxedo from the tailor. Should I wear a blue tie, a navy tie, or a black tie?”

“You’re a piece of work, Hader.” Clara smiles, “But really, could you wear that button-up and actual pants, with a belt?”

“Alright, darling. I’ll see what I can find”

“Thanks, baby. I’ll see you in 30!”

“Rad, see you then. Bye Clara”


	2. Cars, Dogs, and John Denver

Clara packed her things and got dressed. When she was ready, she sat patiently staring out her window at the street. As soon as she saw his car, she ran down the stairs.

“Bye mom, bye dad, I’ll be back later!” She called out as she bolted for the door to avoid her mother’s questioning. Her parents looked at each other with startled confusion, and her mom sighed and shook her head. 

Bill was playing the radio at a low volume when Clara stepped in the car. He had never really dug into a specific genre of music, so he usually just listened to whatever was on the radio. Clara, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed John Denver, and was a bit of a snob about it. She made a mixtape earlier that year called _Billy’s Car_ that she left in his glovebox for when she rode anywhere with him.

“It doesn’t count as a ‘mix’ if it’s all John Denver and one song by Starship” Bill would say every time she played it. She would just stick her tongue out at him and turn up the volume. Naturally, the first song was _Take Me Home, Country Roads_ and Bill would eventually give in and scream-sing along with her. That day he was enjoying the country classic a bit more than usual. As they merged onto the highway, Clara looked over at him. Time stood still as she just watched him exist and took him all in. The late-morning sun lit up his deep blue eyes with flecks of gold every time he glanced over at her. She watched in awe as he smiled so sweetly and sang so cheerfully.

“_God you’re beautiful_.” She whispered catching her breath. She was glad he didn’t hear her over the music. He would have just said something cheesy in return and ruined the moment. She reached over and gently took his hand. After a moment he looked over at her and squeezed her hand tight as a silent “I love you, too”

After a while, Bill let go and put his hand back on the wheel. Just as he did so, his least favorite song on the tape, _Fly Away_, came on and he immediately protested.

“Ugh not this one again, do we_ have_ to listen to this?” he said exasperatedly.

Clara grinned widely and sang, “All of her days have gone soft and cloudy, all of her dreams have gone dryyyy…” Bill shook his head, gave her a disapproving smile, and skipped the track.

“Honestly you’re right, that song is terrible.” Clara said giggling.

“Then why the hell is it on here?”

She shrugged “I was in a weird mood when I made it.”

“You’re always in a weird mood.”

“Oh yeah, us girls are always _so_ moody” Clara poked.

Bill rolled his eyes and said, “You know that’s not what I meant. I’m just saying that you specifically are a weirdo, weirdo.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Hey! You’re the weird one here. You’re allergic to nuts, weirdo.”

“That’s not weird it’s just- you know what you’re right it is weird, but it’s not a reflection of my personality, I didn’t _choose_ to have an allergy. If you wanna call me weird, baby, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“Theater rat.” Clara sneered.

“Teacher’s pet.” Bill came back.

“Geek.”

“Nerd.”

“Smart-ass.”

“Hot ass.” Bill said with a cheeky grin.

“Ha! That’s a compliment! You lose, you’re the weirdo! Go eat a peanut and cry about it!” Clara exclaimed as they both started laughing.

“You’re lucky you’re cute Clare-Bear.” He said smiling.

A short while later, the young couple arrived at the farm. They meandered up the long, winding driveway and parked next to Poppy Walter’s big red tractor.

“Ready Freddy?”

“Yeah” Bill sighed nervously as he took the keys out of the ignition. 

“It’ll be fine, Billy. Nana is really sweet you’ll love her.” Clara said smoothing a piece of his hair that was sticking out. “Besides, who cares what the old folks think anyways. I love you and that’s all that matters.”

“I know, I just… blah I don’t wanna talk about college, or jobs, or my future with any more condescending adults.”

“I know sweetheart, I’ll try my best to keep them from interrogating you.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Shall we?”

He quickly pulled her back in for a real kiss, then he smiled at her.

“We shall.” He said, stepping out of the car.

Clara’s gentle knock at the front door was met with excited barking and Nana Walters saying, “Just a minute!” The door swung open and the first one out was a beautiful golden retriever who immediately jumped up to greet Clara. “Bobo! Hi buddy! How are you, good boy?” Clara pet him as he wagged his tail and continued to jump up and down. Bill put his hand out to let Bobo smell and acknowledge him before going in for head scratches and eventually belly rubs. While Bill was preoccupied with the dog, Clara greeted her grandmother with a hug. “Oh my college girl! Won’t be long now, huh? Golly gee you kids grow up so fast!” Nana said looking at her granddaughter with love and pride. Bill was still playing with Bobo when she said, “Hi Bill, it’s so nice to see you again!”

“Hello Mrs. Walters, nice to see you again, too.” He said as she also gave him a hug.

“Well come on in you two, I’ve got lunch going on the stove and fresh biscuits in the oven. Let me just go tell Poppy you’re here.”


	3. Adults Are No Fun

Clara led Bill to their seats at the kitchen table as Bobo followed close behind hoping to get table scraps. A few moments later, Clara’s grandfather stepped into the house followed closely by Nana.

“Hey! There’s my girl!” he said as Clara hugged him. Bill stood up too, he nervously put his hands in his pockets to make himself small and less noticeable as he waited to greet the man of the house. “Hello young man, you must be William. Nice to finally meet you.”

“Yes sir, nice to meet you too.” Bill went along with it and they shook hands.

“Paul dear, you met Bill already. We saw him at Clara’s graduation, remember?” Nana chimed in.

“Oh that’s right, sorry boy. Now I remember, you had a beard then.”

Bill smiled nervously and nodded.

“Suits you better without it, now you look like a real gentleman, like a grown-up.” Poppy said somewhat pointedly. Bill shook it off like a champ as Poppy took his seat.

“What’s for lunch, Betty?” he asked expectantly.

“Fried ham and black beans, dear.” Nana started to lift the plates down from the cupboard. Bill instinctively jumped up to help the old woman with the heavy plates while Clara got the silverware. In a few minutes, lunch was served. The kids took small portions and tried to eat quickly so they could go out and film and not have to answer too many questions. But grandparents, especially Poppy Walters, can be relentless.

“Where you going to school, William?”

“Uh Arizona, sir.”

“Arizona? What, there ain’t enough dust here in Oklahoma for you boy?”

“No sir,” he paused, “I am certainly in need of more dust. The more hot and dry dirt the better.” Bill just couldn’t help himself, being a smart-ass was in his blood.

“Well good, then take some with you when you leave,” Poppy said, somewhat missing the sarcasm. “Lord knows we need some rain around here.” The old farmer sighed. The room was silent for a moment before Poppy continued.

“So boy, did you get any scholarships?”

“No sir”

“Oh that’s a shame, you see Clara here got offered a lot of money from quite a few schools. She’s a straight-A student, are you as well?” he pried.

“Not quite,” Bill glanced at Clara nervously and she saw his ears getting pink.

“Hey Poppy, what were you working on out there in the garage?” she intervened.

“Oh just the motor for the tractor, I think I’ll have to run out later and get a part for it, damn old thing.” The distraction worked for now, or so they thought.

“So tell me, William, what do you want to do with your life?”

“I want to be a writer, sir.” Which wasn’t entirely a lie. Bill just thought that would sound better to this grumpy old man than making movies would. It seemed to work because the conversation turned into a pleasant discussion of classical authors. Bill could easily keep up with the old farmer when it came to literature. Despite what his grades might have told you, he was a very well-read young man. Because of this, the rest of the meal went smoothly.

After lunch, Nana packed them a basket with fresh cut strawberries and two cans of soda and they set off into the corn. It was nearly noon, and the sun was beating down. It was hot, to say the least, but it was a dry kind of heat which made it much more bearable. Bill put on his old OKC Thunder hat and pulled out the script from his bag.

“Okay so I’m gonna take a few wide shots of the landscape for the opening, and then we can shoot scene 5, and uh” he flips a few pages “scene 9.”

“Sounds good, love. I’ll go grab my costume from the car while you shoot the opening.” Clara kissed his cheek as she started towards the car.

When she got back, Bill had the tripod set up and was fiddling with the camera. He stopped suddenly when he saw her.

“Damn.” He said in awe. The dress they had picked for her character was off-white and caught the breeze beautifully. It came down to her knees and was trimmed with little pink flowers. The outfit screamed early 1900’s farm girl. Clara had put her hair in two loose braids that framed her face perfectly. Bill watched her as he felt his pulse quicken. Of course he had seen her in the dress before, but there was something about the sky that day that really brought out her eyes, and there was something in the air that brought out her smile, and something in the fields that made her look like she belonged, and the dress really just pulled everything together. 

“You look rad,” Bill said, regaining some composure. Clara smirked at his choice of words.

“I mean beautiful, you look beautiful.” He corrected. 

Scene 9 of the movie eventually led them deeper into the cornfield. The tall crops hid them from the view of her grandparents who were probably not watching anyway. Bill was so absorbed in getting the perfect shot and lining everything up with the noontime sun that he didn’t even notice. But Clara was much more perceptive of this development.

“So, how do you want me to stand?” she asked to get him to look over at her.

“Uh, it doesn’t really matter. This is just going to be a close-up, which pans over to the corn and the horizon.” He replied without looking up from the work he was doing on the camera. Clara giggled at his obliviousness and slowly walked closer to him. She put her hand softly on his upper arm and leaned in close.

“What are you even doing?” She asked when she saw the tiny screwdriver in his hand.

“This leg was a little loose, I just want to make sure it will hold the camera up correctly. This shot needs to be really smooth.”

She kissed his cheek and asked, “Need any help?”

“No, I’m just finishing up.”

“Good,” she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He was surprised at first but once he got his balance back, he leaned into the kiss with the same passion that Clara had started it with. He pulled her in tighter and put one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip. Bill towered over her, and she had to stand on her toes to reach his lips. As they kissed, his hand slipped under her shirt slightly. He pulled away and smiled at her contently. He studied her face for a moment before kissing her again. They embraced for a long time, just feeling each other’s elevated heart rates slowly fall. Clara turned her head to look up to him. She reached up to put her hand on his cheek, looking deep into his stormy blue eyes. Bill smiled as her fingers moved to gently trace his lips.

“I think I want those strawberries that Nana packed now, wanna take a break?” Clara asked flirtatiously. Bill grinned and kissed her forehead in silent agreement. 


End file.
